onepiecefandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Charlotte Linlin
Viac známa ako „Big Mom“ je kapitánka Big Mom pirátov a jediná žena v Yonko. Je matriarchát Charlotte Family, ktorá tvorí väčšinu jej posádky vrátane seba a ďalších jej desiatok detí. Je taktiež aj kráľovna zeme Totti, kde sa to údajne snažila utvoriť do utópie, kde všetky prekážky sveta budú „žiť“ spolu, bez zažívania diskriminácie a segregácie. Jej meno bolo spomenuté ako posledné zo všetkých z Yonko; po prvýkrát bolo spomenuté hneď po bitke v Marineforde Kidom a jej skutočné meno Pappugom na Rybáckom ostrove. Vzhľadom k jej činom a úmyslom, je hlavný protivník v Totti Land arcu a jedným z ústredných nepriateľov v Yonko Ságe. Vzhľad Linlin je veľká, tučná a prsnatá žena s vrásčitou tvárou, kde je sotva vidieť čeľusť a bradu, ktorá je často skrytá jej trupom. Je neuveriteľne vysoká, má asi 9 metrov a je schopná Brooka držať v jednej ruke. Má veľmi široké ústa s plnými perami, na nich červený rúž, veľké, okrúhle zuby, a dlhý, hustý jazyk ktorý má často vonku. Má tiež dlhé, vlnité, a divoko ružové vlasy, ktoré sú dlhé po polovicu jej chrbta, rovnako nos ako zobák a bacuľatú, okrúhlu tvár. Má aj tetovanie na ľavom remene a paži, ktoré vyzerá ako srdce orámované tenkými čiarami stočené do spodných koncov, kde na ich vrchole je ešte jedno malé srdiečko. Keď rozpráva, z úst jej tečie obrovské množstvo slín. Keď je často v záchvatoch hnevu z nedostatku jedla, jej ľudia na seba berú podobu špirály. Nosí veľký ružový klobúk, kde na prednej strane nosí jej pirátsku vlajku. Nosí ich v dvoch verziách: prvý návrh pozostával z obyčajnej lebky s hnátmi za ňou, rovnaké ako veľký plameň – ako vzory do strán, zatiaľ čo aktuálna verzia s názvom Napoleon, má dve skrížené šable miesto skrížených hnátov, má menšie bočné vzory plameňov v ktorom je preniknutý fragment jej duše, čo spôsobuje, že lebka na jej klobúku môže meniť výrazy a rozprávať s Linlin. Na vrchole klobúka je hustý žltý lemovaný pruh, ktorý má pás aby sa dal cvaknúť, kvôli tomu, aby Linlin držal jej svetlo, bodkovanú šatku ktorú má okolo hlavy. Má ružové šaty s červenými bodkami s bielym volánikom na výstrihu a spodnom lemovaní, so širokým vlniacim sa bielym plášťom na chrbte, ktorý padá až na zem. Outfit je doplnený tmavými vysokými topánkami s podpätkom, jeden tyrkysový, perlový náramok na oboch zápästiach a zlaté prstene s drahokamami na všetkých prstoch. Osobnosť Linlin nadovšetko miluje sladkosti a všetky jej ostrovy pod jej ochranou platia tony akéhokoľvek druhu cukroviniek, ktoré môžu produkovať. Je posadnutá sladkosťami do takej miery, že by bola schopná zničiť celú krajinu kvôli tomu, ak by jej neposkytovali ďalšie sladkosti. V podstate, natoľko miluje sladkosti, že jej podriadení alebo jej územia majú menší význam v porovnaní s nimi. Napriek tomu, že nestráca kontrolu keď jej Luffy povedal, že zjedol všetky sladkosti, ktoré jej Rybácky ostrov dlhuje; namiesto toho správne vyvodila, že klamal v záujme ochrany Rybáckeho ostrova. Okrem toho, Linlin má zvláštne poruchy príjmu potravy, kde sa na zdanlivo náhodných časoch, zafixuje na určitú potravinu a hneď začne besniť keď hľadá to čo chce jesť. Kým je v tomto stave, je schopná zabiť a zničiť všetko čo jej stojí v ceste - vrátane kráľovstva, poddaných a aj svoje vlastné deti - dokým nedostane to čo chce. V tomto jej stavu jej žiaci sa stávajú pobláznení a zmätení. Akonáhle je nasýtená, stava sa vľúdna a nezachováva žiadne spomienky na jej činy počas svojho besnenia. Keď je v pokoji, myslí racionálne, Linlin má skôr vecné myslenie a je presvedčená, že pirát nemusí prijímať žiadne kompromisy alebo oneskorenie za niečo čo chcú. Pappug si myslí, že ich Rybácky ostrov chráni z obchodného hľadiska, pretože sa zaoberá s kvalifikovanými cukrovinkami ako vydieranie, hoci ona uprednostňuje sladkosti cez peniaze a poklady. Spočiatku odmietala platenie pokladom ako alternatívnu platbu, keď nebolo možné dodržať mesačnú cukrovinkovú daň, no prijíma to len pre zábavu, raz sa Luffy otvorene pred ňu postavil a vzoprel sa jej cez platby. To platí aj pre jej spojencov a posádku; ak by mal jeden z nich opustiť jej posádku alebo s ňou pretrhnúť väzby, Linlin ich núti sa vzdať niečoho vzácneho ako odškodné, nezaujímajúc sa o ich dôvod pre odchod. Rovnako tak očakáva aj od všetkých občanov ostrova Totti, aby obetovali časť svojho života ako cenu za živobytie v jej krajine, ďalej jej ilustrujúca túžba aby bolo odškodnené všetko čo poskytuje. Zatiaľ čo Linlin veľmi nemá záujem o peniaze a poklady v porovnaní so sladkosťami, predsa má silnú záľubu v zbieraní špeciálnych pokladov, ktoré sú vzácne a legendárne ako je Tamatebako, ako keď bolo ukázané keď sa dozvedela, že votrelec sa dostal do jej izby s pokladmi, jej prvou starosťou bolo Tamatebako. Je tiež aj sebecká a posadnutá mocou; manželstvo Pudding so Sanjim bolo výhradne kvôli získaniu prístupu k pokročilej technike z Germa66, čo je proces, ktorý je schopná opakovať so všetkými svojimi deťmi s cieľom posilniť svoju posádku. Ak je manželstvo ohrozené alebo vyhlásené za neplatné, Charlotte je neuveriteľne naštvaná na zodpovedné osoby a jej cieľom je ich nemilosrdne zabiť, aj keď sú to jej deti; čím väčšia sila sa jej nepodarí získať, tým sa stane viac naštvanou. Táto túžba po moci pramení z toho, aby zavrhla ostatných Yonko a mohla sa stať Pirátskym kráľom. Linlin má nejaký záujem o Poneglyphy napriek tomu, že je schopná ich prečítať, pretože vie, že sú potenciálnym kľúčom k Raftel. Je mimoriadne bezohľadná žena, Linlin je neslávne známa pre zničenie krajiny aj kvôli drobným priestupkom (hoci najmä preto, keď nemajú dosť sladkostí na mesačnú daň), bez ohľadu na dôvody, zatiaľ čo racionálne opovrhuje ľudí, že nie sú schopní dodržať svoje sľuby. Všeobecne sú tu dve veci, ktoré nemá rada: trpké uctievanie a odmietnutie príchodu na jej čajový večierok. Keď príde na rokovanie s nepriateľskými pirátskymi posádkami, Lilin vyslovene nariaďuje aby jej deti a podriadení dali nepriateľom falošnú nádej pred rozdrvením ich duch, tak brutálne ako je možné. Jej zlomyseľnosť sa vzťahuje aj na povzbudzovanie násilného správania jej detí; keď Anana chcela rozrezať jej vypchaté zviera, tak požiadala jej dvoch synov aby jej podali nôž. Povzbudzuje a odmeňuje nepoctivé správanie svojich detí, pretože jej dcéra Puding tvrdí, že Linlin v nej má obľubu a rozmaznáva ju kvôli jej schopnosti presvedčivo klamať. Ako doplnok k jej neľútostnej nature, Linlin sa nestará a o svoje sľuby a otočí s k nim chrbtom, alebo klame ak to vyhovuje jej potrebe, keď „sľúbila“ Sanjimu, že nechá jeho priateľov odísť kvôli Puding ale neskôr odhalí, že ich má v úmysle zabiť už od samého začiatku. Pri príležitosti, že obhajuje svoje sľuby a ponuky, ale druhá strana ich nedodržuje alebo ide priamo proti časti dohody, Linlin zobrazuje ohromnú zlosť a nebude váhať ich potrestať čo najhoršie. Linlin preukázala, že je tvrdý spáč, ktorú neprebudil ani bytie hromu a vystrelenie ohňa hneď vedľa nej. Výkriky Brooka a Brûlée ju tiež nezobudili, aj napriek tomu, že sa nachádzali tesne pri nej. Avšak bzučanie malej muchy bolo schopné ju zobudiť do polospánku. Taktiež chrápe a rozpráva zo spania. Podľa Vinsmoke Reiju, Linlin nejaví záujem o zaútočení na Baratiu a zabiť Sanjiho radcu a záchrancu, Zeffa. Linlin na seba poukazuje s „ore“ (おれ), čo je veľmi maskulínny spôsob hovorenia „ja“ , namiesto rodovo neutrálne „watashi“ (私), ako to väčšina žien používa. Rovnako ako väčšina postáv, má aj Linlin vlastný štýl smiechu: „mamamama“. Avšak smiala sa aj v normálnom „hahahahaha“ štýle (občas s natiahnutým „haaaaaaaaaa“ na začiatku), a to aj v kombinácii s jej štýlom smiechu: „Haaaaaaaaamamamama“. Schopnosti Ako jeden z Yonko, Linlin je jedna zo štyroch najsilnejších pirátov na svete. Gorosei uviedli, že je jedna z mála ľudí, ktorí by dokázali zastaviť Čiernofúza. Dokonca aj Slamáci si uvedomujú, že by ich mohla rýchlo a ľahko poraziť ak by zaútočili z nepozornosti. Linlinin celkový vplyv jej umožňuje zhromažďovať informácie o zázemí ľudí, má záujem s tým, že informácie využíva pre vydávanie hrozby a požiadaviek. Hovorí sa, že aj démoni by sa zúčastnili jej čajových posedení, ak by boli pozvaní. Fyzické schopnosti Linlin má obrovskú fyzickú silu, o tom svedčí jej schopnosť liezť na vysoké budovy, udrieť s ničivou silou, a vrhnúť svojich sluhov s veľkou silou za použitia iba jednej ruky. Bola schopná preraziť kovové dvere z izby s pokladom, ktoré aj jej dcéra Smothie, Sladký Veliteľ, nemohla preraziť skrz, len tým že tam chodila. Diablovo ovocie Linlin zjedla ovocie typu Paramecia, Soru Soru no Mi. Umožňuje jej premiestniť dušu toho, koho sa ona dotkne do éterickej látky. Dokáže sa zmocniť tejto látky a extrahovať ju z obete, odobrať jej život, podľa svojho výberu a absorbovať ho do seba; ak absorbuje dostatočné množstvo, dokáže obeť aj zabiť. Môže vložiť rozobrané duše do neživých vecí s cieľom poskytnúť im život alebo do zvierat s cieľom poskytnúť im ľudské schopnosti. Táto schopnosť je blízka ovociu Kage Kage no Mi, rozdiel je, že Linlin nemôže vložiť dušu do mŕtveho tela alebo tela iného človeka. Môže tiež vytvoriť stelesnenie svojej duše, ktorej úloha bude zbierať duše iných. Kategória:Piráti Kategória:Pirátskí kapitáni Kategória:Uživatelia Diablovho ovocia Kategória:Yonko